Spartacus (TV Franchise)
Spartacus was the main hero and title character in the live action television series, Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, and Spartacus: War of the Damned. He was played by Andy Whitfield in Season 1, and was played by Liam McIntyre in Season 2 and 3. History Spartacus: Blood and Sand Spartacus: Vengeance Spartacus: War of the Damned Personality Spartacus had an undying love for his wife Sura, a woman he loves more than anything else, and would do anything for her. He at first defies all authority over him, only obeying once Batiatus agrees to find his wife and reunite them, presenting Spartacus with a goal to work towards. After the deal has been made, Spartacus puts all of his efforts into becoming the best gladiator to buy both his and Sura's freedom. When Sura dies in his arms, Spartacus has to find new meaning in life and finds it in the life of a gladiator, but to do this he must forget his past. At the end of Spartacus: Blood and Sand, he takes his vengeance on Batiatus for killing his wife. Soon, his successful rebellion in the ludus expands to encompass a full rebellion against the state of Rome, and Spartacus finds a new purpose in life; to free all those enslaved by Rome. Interestingly, Spartacus rarely uses profanity in the series (a total of four times in the series, and all of them in Blood and Sand), a stark contrast to other more profane characters. Religious Views Spartacus' religious beliefs were a matter of debate. At certain times he seems to deny the existence of any gods, although at other times Spartacus seems to acknowledge them as presently involved in his life. At the religious Sura's request, Spartacus attempted to place his beliefs in hers, a later conversation with Mira would suggest he was an atheist though at the same time it was clear that he did believe in an afterlife. Whatever the case, Spartacus has surprised other characters, notably Varro and Batiatus, for his bold display of a nonconforming belief system with Roman paganism. Moral Compass Spartacus was not one to silently allow the weak to suffer. In contradiction to all of Roman culture, he sees slaves as people, of equal importance as owners. This was Spartacus' defining trait, as he cannot remain a slave and stand by silently whilst others suffer at his hand or anybody else's. However, Spartacus himself had occasionally allowed his emotions and disdain get the better of him, leading him to adopt a more ruthless disposition, especially towards the Romans for all that he and his fellow slaves have suffered. When conflicted, however, Spartacus did often choose the morally right course of action or has others (Notably Gannicus and Lucius Caelius) council him to do so, less he become the very thing is fighting against. Though merciless toward his enemies, Spartacus did not believe in needless bloodshed and expresses regret when innocents are harmed, which was a weight he constantly carries. His moral compass, however, was something not shared by the majority in his rebellion and thus his leadership was occasionally questioned. Do to the fact that he was betrayed by Gaius Claudius Glaber, he did not trust most Romans in general, to keep their word or to be honorable, he only trust Romans who have proven themselves trustworthy to him, like Lucius and Attius, despite this Spartacus still maintains his sense of justice and honor. Rebel Leader Although Spartacus he can sometimes be slightly hot-headed and impulsive, he also was a great leader, as he commands both fear and respected in his rebellion, and from most of his enemies. In season 2 and 3, Spartacus' reputation had increased to the point where many Romans believe he unleashes the wrath of the gods. Appearance Spartacus had a lean, muscular build befitting for a gladiator. In the beginning of the series, while he was still a free man, he was seen with long, hair, but this was shaved when he becomes a slave. Now he had short, brown hair and usually has rough facial hair. He had a distinct scar on the right side of his chest. Spartacus: Blood and Sand Spartacus generally wore a leather cuirass during training sessions, although he occasionally sported gladiatorial armor made specifically for him by order of Batiatus. The primus sets warn by Spartacus differ for each special event, such as a grey metal beset with two golden embossed cobras, which he wore upon his final meeting with Sura. He was often referred to as tiny by the other gladiators. Spartacus: Vengeance Spartacus was clothed in only protective garments around his waist while having a mostly bare upper torso adorned with wrist-guards and belts to hold further weapons and returned to using a shield. When he travels, he has a red cloak and after the fall of the arena he changes his attire to a leather cuirass and a single leather shoulder-pad. Spartacus: War of the Damned Spartacus seen to be wearing a new leather cuirass fit for a leader, with snakes embossed into the leather alongside matching leather gauntlets and greaves. He was also seen to be wearing a purple cloak at times. His beard has become thicker and he was seen wielding such weapons as two-swords, an aquila, a spear and his usual gladius sword. Abilities Before his training as a Gladiator, Spartacus was already an adept warrior, being able to utilize a sword and shield with skill as well as having impeccable aim in throwing a spear. His own fighting abilities allow him to take on four gladiators at one time, even before his own training as one. Following his gladiatorial training, Spartacus greatly develops his fighting abilities and eventually becomes the true Champion of Capua. Spartacus was skilled in multiple styles of combat and in use of a cross-section of weapons. Being able to fight with a sword and shield, a single-sword, dual-swords and use of the spear, both as a weapon and projectile. He had also used an axe, a cestus, a hammer, an aquila and was extremely proficient in unarmed combat. As a result of his extensive training, he was viewed as one of the series' top warriors, if not the best warrior in the series, capable of fighting and killing skilled enemies or in large numbers, either gladiators or Roman soldiers. Spartacus "signature techniques" are; *Skillfully throwing his sword at his opponent, impaling them. This technique is used more often than the second one. *Oenomaus taught him that throwing his sword in the arena is equal to death, so he generally throws his sword only when fighting as a Dimachaerus, leaving him with his other weapon to protect himself. *Jumping towards the opponent (generally he jumps off something) and trying to stab them. He uses this move just four times (probably due the fact that it is a difficult technique to use). Tactical Abilities Altogether, Spartacus was a force to be reckoned with in both the arena and on the battlefield. His keen intellect and deadly skill combine to make him a true master of war. He was a skilled strategist and tactician and had knowledge of Roman strategy, having formerly served in the Roman Auxiliary under Glaber. These traits, coupled with his bold, proficient tactics have provided invaluable leadership to the rebel army, giving them an unblemished record in battle that would last, even when he met his intellectual and tactical equal, Marcus Licinius Crassus. Leadership Abilities Although Spartacus can sometimes be slightly hot-headed and impulsive, Spartacus was a great leader, as he successfully led a rebellion from Batiatus' Ludus, in season 3, the numbers of his rebellion had increase to the point where they become a rebel army, and had became a true threat to the Roman Republic. Relationships Romances Sura Sura was Spartacus' wife. She was the most important person known to Spartacus in his life, whom he would do anything for. During his days as a womanizer in Thrace, he met Sura, and bedded with her. When they had finished Spartacus told her to stay because if not "his heart would break". Sura replied that she could not, because all women knew who he was. Sura also said that the Gods led her to his bed. When Spartacus asked what more she knew about him, Sura replied that "he would never love another woman". Since that moment, they fell in love and became husband and wife before the events of the series. Spartacus then had to go to war against the Getae, but his wife asked him not to, because she had a dream in which he was in front of a red serpent. She took it as a warning, if he went to war, he would be destined for "great and unfortunate things". Spartacus still went, but when Legatus Glaber betrayed the Thracians, he was the principal leader of the insubordination. After this he went back to his village, which had been destroyed by the salvages, but he managed to find Sura and escape. Unfortunately, Glaber found him and Sura, condemning him to death and Sura to slavery. In his death sentence, he is to die at Capua, but when he is about to fight against the gladiators, four others appear, and Spartacus has to fight four of them. When he is about to die, he remembers Sura's words, before he went to the war, "kill them all", and he manages to kill all four gladiators in a rage state. The crowd demanded life, but Glaber managed to slave him as a gladiator for Batiatus. Even slaved, he would do whatever he needed to see Sura back again in his arms, he makes a deal with Batiatus. If he proven capable in the arena, he would find her and return her to him. Spartacus finally proves himself, after defeating Theokeles and becoming the Champion of Capua, Sura was returned to him. But Spartacus did not want to see his wife as a slave, he began a plan to set both of them free, or die in the attempt. When she finally arrives, Spartacus finds the man driving the cart wounded, saying that they were attacked. He opens the cart and sees Sura nearly dead, gabs her and he share final moments together, as she dies in his arms. Her death came as a heavy weight in Spartacus shoulders, causing him to lose his way. Yet, he remembers what Sura told him the last night they were together. That the Gods shall put him in proper path if he loses her. Spartacus after this chooses to hold to his wives beliefs, and embrace his fate and destiny as Spartacus, leaving his thracian past. After Varro's death at his hands, he becomes sick, and in one of his dreams he sees Sura, that helps him to reveal the truth. That Sura died because Batiatus commanded so. Spartacus therefore, he seeks vengeance. He and the gladiators escape and kill all romans, Spartacus himself kills Batiatus, and becomes leader of the rebellion. Mira Mira was brought to Batiatus' villa sometime later in the first season. She was tasked with sleeping with him but Spartacus refused her numerous times. While she still held affection towards him, she had a deep annoyance with him. When Spartacus fell ill in the wake of Varro's death, Mira helped nurse him back to health and allowed him to have a private "talk" with Aulus. She expressed anger at him when he was willing to let all the slaves die in order to have vengeance on Batiatus. It was not until he began to formulate his plan for vengeance where the two developed a relationship. Mira promised to aid him under the condition that he would make love to her instead of just sex. After the breakout the two entered into a relationship. Mira remains loyal to Spartacus and a truthful advisor along with Agron. She remains loyal and is bonded by love, with even Spartacus holding her still close to his heart. With this affection she dedicates herself to him and the cause until she is struck down by Salvius before the battle of Vesuvius. Laeta Friends and Allies Crixus Spartacus and Crixus became instant rivals the moment they met. Crixus held contempt for Spartacus and his distaste of gladiators. Their rivalry was soon inflamed when Spartacus managed to overcome him in the final test. Throughout the course of their gladiatorial career with one another, they were almost always at odds. During their fight with Theokoles, Spartacus was able to see past their rivalry to survive but Crixus' arrogance stood between them. Despite this, however, the bonds of the gladiator brotherhood brought them from rivalry upon occasion, such as Crixus saving Spartacus from Segovax and his acknowledgement that Spartacus was right about something more than glory. When they were to fight each other to the death, they agreed that whomever survive would carry out the others last wish, but Spartacus eventually managed to convince Crixus that he was meant to lose because Batiatus and Ashur had poisoned him. Crixus then joined with Spartacus and led the massacre at the ludus, with the gladiators and slaves embarking into freedom. During the initial stages of escape, Crixus and Spartacus still hold some conflict as Crixus focuses solely on finding Naevia, who was banished from the ludus. Spartacus, however, shows true compassion for Crixus and vows to help him find her, thus forming a growing bond of friendship. As time goes on, they embrace one another as friends and comrades as they fight off against the forces of Gaius Claudius Glaber. Following the Praetor's defeat, the two embrace one another and claim to build an army that would make Rome fall. When the Rebel Army is formed, Crixus stands beside Spartacus, Agron and Gannicus as the main leaders. Their relationship takes many turns during this time, however, as Spartacus attempts to maintain a code of morals and is a much more strategic leader as opposed to Crixus, who still holds a burning vengeance and is much more impulsive. Eventually, Spartacus relieves him of his command after Crixus spurs the Rebels into mercilessly slaughtering Roman innocents. However, following the siege of Sinuessa by Marcus Licinius Crassus, he re-assumes a true leader role, but is constantly tired by Spartacus' constant plots and lack of direct confrontation. They end up into a heated fight after one argument that has to be broken up. As they continue, their ideals continue to crash and effect the whole rebellion to the point where Spartacus sadly believes that Crixus hates him again. Crixus, however, tells him that he does not but is merely tired of the running. They then agree to separate their armies, Spartacus to take to the Alps with Crixus continuing the march to Rome. In their final meeting, they call each other brothers and grasp arms once more, before setting off on their own. When Spartacus hears of Crixus' death, he becomes enraged and captures Tiberius, the one who killed Crixus, and a clutch of his men and creates a makeshift arena to have a set of funeral games to honour Crixus. He and the other Rebels then hold a funeral pyre for him and shout his name to the heavens. Agron Agron is one of Spartacus' only friends in the ludus and his second best friend in the series, other than Varro and Duro. He was brought into Batiatus' ludus months before the rebellion began. At first, Agron thought nothing of Spartacus, calling him small, and boasting he could beat him given the chance. But he and Spartacus quickly became best friends, often pairing off together during training. Agron and his brother Duro. quickly allied themselves to Spartacus in their plans to escape. Duro Duro was one of Spartacus' only friends in the ludus and his good friend in the series, other than Varro and Agron. Varro Varro was one of Spartacus' only friends in the ludus and his best friend in the series, other than Agron and Duro. Oenomaus When Spartacus arrived at the ludus his relationship with Oenomaus was turbulent. Spartacus was very contrary, he was defiant and often angered Oenomaus. It wasn't until Theokoles was defeated that these two would find a slither of friendship. They also bonded over being in love, but when he discovered Spartacus had drugged him in order to escape the ludus, the turbulence returned. After the breakout, Oenomaus wanted nothing to do with the rebellion yet he would not work against them either. He only embraced the cause after learning the truth about Gannicus and his wife, being tortured by Ashur and the Romans and being rescued by Spartacus. He was appointed the task of training the rebels and quickly became recognized as a leader and during this time became something of a mentor to Spartacus. In the battle at Vesuvius, he led the rebels down the mountainside to flank Glaber and his forces and died in this battle. Gannicus Gannicus first met Spartacus during the games of Publius Varinius. While under the guise of a Roman soldier, he noticed Gannicus' mark, that of the House of Batiatus. Questioning his morals in killing his brothers, Gannicus responded saying he is the only one who deserves to give them an honorable death. After the fall of the arena Gannicus accompanies The Rebels to the temple for the sole purpose of having words with Oenomaus. Enemies Quintus Lentulus Batiatus Gaius Claudius Glaber Ilithyia Marcus Licinius Crassus Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Strategists Category:Egalitarian Category:Military Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:The Icon Category:The Messiah Category:Fictionalized Category:In Love Category:Male